It is, of course, generally known for a person to require a receptacle for depositing urine or other fluids thereinto, especially when the person has an urge to urinate. It is generally difficult to hold urine for extended periods of time and a person may find that urination is necessary even when a bathroom is not present. For example, modern people take many extended trips or travel routinely, either by car, plane or train. In many cases, a person may need to excrete when it is not convenient and a bathroom is not available.
Moreover, even if a bathroom is generally available, many individuals have mobility issues that make it difficult for the individual to relieve himself. For example, a person who is sick, or paralyzed, or otherwise confined to a bed or other location may not be able to travel to a bathroom, when necessary.
Solutions to this problem include absorbent undergarments, such as diapers and the like so that an individual may urinate into the absorbent undergarment. However, use of absorbent undergarments does nothing to remove the urine or other bodily fluids from the person until the undergarment is removed. Wearing an undergarment that is full of urine and/or other bodily fluids is uncomfortable, may give rise to the formation of odors, is very unsanitary and is not unhygienic.
It is further generally known to provide a portable container that an individual may urinate into. However, the containers typically are used by positioning the container vertically with a user urinating straight down thereinto to catch the urine and minimize spillage of the same. Moreover, typical portable urinals do not properly seal the containers to minimize or eliminate spillage of urine and/or other bodily fluids therefrom.
In addition, known portable containers for holding urine or other fluids may typically be made from hard plastic or metal material making it difficult to store and further being uncomfortable for an individual to use. Moreover, it is oftentimes difficult to determine how full a known portable container may be, and whether the container may be utilized one or more times based on the contents thereof.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus for holding urine and/or other bodily fluids that may be utilized generally horizontally, such that the container can be utilized to catch and hold urine, especially from a user in a sitting position.
In addition, a need exists for an apparatus for holding urine or other fluids that catches and holds a spray of urine or other fluids and directs the spray of urine or other fluids into a holding area or reservoir.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus for holding urine or other fluids that provides one or more seals that minimizes or eliminates spillage of urine or other fluids therefrom, especially when the container is dropped or tipped.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus for holding urine or other fluids that is easy to use, especially for individuals who may find it difficult to use a bathroom, such as when a bathroom is unavailable or the individual is unable to make it to a bathroom or otherwise use a bathroom.
Still further, a need exists for an apparatus for holding urine or other fluids that is easy to view the contents thereof or readily displays how full it is.
In addition, a need exists for an apparatus for holding urine or other fluids that may contain an absorbent material for further minimizing spillage of the urine or other fluids.